


Filling the Gaps

by tara44



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Season/Series 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tara44/pseuds/tara44
Summary: If you add a couple of extra details, more specifically, if you alter 7 scenes, the ending would have been ok in my humble opinion (still bs not to let all of team free will live their lives together and till they are old on earth before the heaven conclusion though, don't get me wrong, this is just a general correction of the most glaring atrocities in the finale, for if we necessarily HAD to go with that storyline). Taking their finale idea and fulfilling its potential. Because Dean and Sam would care about their own people.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Inherit the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm one of the few fans who is ok with Supernatural's ending. Mostly because of my own personal feeling of freedom from a show that gave me a lot, but also signifies a period of time in my life when my mental health was at its worst. I still think the writing was not good, and the finale was just ok, which is definitely not a compliment. It seemed as if it was made in a rush and like someone cut out dialogue that would make it all come together.
> 
> However, the general idea they had is not bad, even if it is completely overly used in the entertainment world. In my opinion, It would have been fine, as long as they had added some very necessary lines that wouldn't make Dean and Sam seem heartless, ooc and forgetful of the people in their lives only two scenes ago they were panicking, grieving and crying about. So, here i'm filling the gaps that i believe would pull this together, without even having to add actors in it that they say they couldn't have because of Covid. Not their best excuse for something that was so easy to be fixed.
> 
> Anyway, i rambled enough. Here's how i would fix it.

Dean: "Way to go! I mean it. Way to go."

Sam: "So.. does this mean you're the new... I mean, what do we call you?"

Dean: "Who cares what we call him? Look, all that matters is he got us back online. All of our people are back too, right?"

Sam: "Yeah, Eileen, our friends.. and hey, what happened to Amara when Chuck..."

Jack: "Everyone is back where they belonged, alive and well. And Amara... She's with me. We're in harmony."

Sam: "Jack.. I don't even know how to thank you. All of us. Maybe we can call everyone and celebrate at the bunker! Wait.. You gonna come back with us to the bunker?"

Dean: "What do you mean? Of course he's gonna come back to the bunker. He's the man with the plan. He's top dog. He can do whatever he wants now. Come on. Cas is going to be so proud of you when we return. He believed in you before any of us did. And he was right! You know what? We'll spruce the place up. We'll get some recliners. We'll get you one of those big-screen TVs."

Jack: "Dean, Castiel is not back in the bunker. And i am not coming back home. In a way... I'm already there."

Dean: "Where? And what do you mean, Cas.."

Jack: "Everywhere. And Castiel is finally complete. He's at peace. And you will meet him again, when it's time."

Sam: "So you are him."

Jack: "I'm me. But I know what you mean."

Sam: "What if we want to see you? You know, or have a beer or whatever?"

Jack: "I'm around. I'll be in every drop of falling rain, every speck of dust that the wind blows, and in the sand, in the rocks, and the sea."

Dean: "It's a hell of a time to bail. You got a lot of people counting on you, people with questions. They, we, are gonna need answers."

Jack: "And those answers will be in each of them. Maybe not today, but... someday, you will understand. People don't need to pray to me or to sacrifice to me. They just need to know that I'm already a part of them and to trust in that. And you need to trust in me. I won't be hands on. Chuck put himself in the story. That was his mistake. But I learned from you and my mother and Castiel that... when people have to be their best... they can be. And that's what to believe in. Well... I'm really as close as this. Goodbye."

Sam: "See ya, Jack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally didn't even have to add anything crazy for the 19th episode. My goal with this fix it fic is to make it as close to canon as i can. And i'm adding to the dialogue only, because the feelings of the characters can already be watched in the actual episodes.
> 
> Even the series finale that is in the next chapter won't be anything too far apart from the canon ending, but simply more clear about our favourite characters' thoughts and emotions and doing the pairings justice. Hope you enjoyed my take on the mess they left us.


	2. Carry On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Castiel and Eileen deserved better and there were small changes to be made, so their endings made more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part with the most changes in what i consider a similar to a script story in my mind, even if i don't know how to format it properly and i have no time to do that right now thanks to my uni thesis. In particular, the extra scene with Dean mentioning Eileen going to Garth's place, his job and the hunter network, in my mind, would replace that boring, unnecessary scene with the masked vamps attacking that family's home, because we've seen that in filler episodes 100 times already. That way more of the episode's run time goes to what all the characters we love, not just Sam and Dean and the monsters, are up to. I'm sure there are far better Supernatural fix it fics out there by the way, but this two-chapter work is more for my own peace of mind. Hope someone appreciates it. Thank you if you check it out enough to reach the second chapter.

Sam: "Nothing weird coming over the wire. Social media looks clean. And Eileen hasn't texted me anything new. You got anything? Dean?"

Dean: "I got something."

///

Dean: "What? What's wrong?"

Sam: "Nothing. I'm fine."

Dean: "No, come on. I know that face. That's, uh... That Sad Sam face."

Sam: "I'm not Sad Sam. I'm just... I'm thinking about Cas, you know? Jack. If they could be here."

Dean: "Yeah. Yeah, no. I think about 'em, too. You know what? That pain's not gonna go away. Right? But you heard what Jack said to us. And you know about Cas' last words to me. For the first time in my life, i understand what really drives me. Hell, i'm even ready to believe that good things do happen. And i owe that to Cas. So, i will try to enjoy however many years i got left and one day we'll both see all of our family and friends again. Because i trust in Jack's promise to us. And you should too, Sammy. But right now, if we don't keep living, then all that sacrifice is gonna be for nothing. So quit being a friggin' Eeyore, huh? Come on. Get into this."

///

Five years later..

Dean: "Sammy, we need to go! Miracle's been fed, i let them know at work i'm taking the day off and Eileen just texted me, she and Dean Junior have made it to Garth's place for the children's play date. What are you doing anyway?"

Sam: "Just a minute, i'm trying to contact Jody and the girls and see.."

Dean: "If they can handle the hunt instead? Dude, we asked every hunter in our network and they are all busy with their own creepy crawlies. Plus, we're the closest to this case. This one, we gotta take. You think i wouldn't prefer to be working on that sweet new ride they brought in the shop? And, yeah i get that you hate being away from Eileen and the kid, but they'll be fine. Eileen's getting help for that werewolf gone wrong from Garth, she's got this, you need to relax."

Sam: "I know, i know. I just.. Fine, you're right, i'm just worried like always. Oh, don't look so smug. Let's just.. go to work."

///

Dean: "Alright. Listen to me. Um... You get those boys and you get them someplace safe, alright?"

Sam: "Dean... we are gonna get them somewhere safe."

Dean: "No. You knew it was always gonna end like this for me. It was supposed to end like this, right? I mean, look at us. Saving people, hunting things... it's what we do."

Sam: "No, no. Stop, okay? Just... Just stop."

Dean: "It's okay. It's okay. It's good. It's good. We had one hell of a ride, man."

Sam: "I will find a way, okay? I-I will find another way."

Dean: "No, man. No. No. No, no, no, no. No bringing me back, okay? You know... You know that always ends bad."

Sam: "Dean..."

Dean: "Okay. P-Please. I'm fading pretty... I'm fading pretty quick, so... there's a few things that I need you to hear. Come here. Let me look at you. Yeah, there he is. I'm so proud of you, Sam. You know that? I've always looked up to you. Man, when we were kids, you were so damn smar... smart. You never... You never took any of dad's crap. I never knew how you did that. And you're stronger than me. You always have been. Hey, did I ever tell you... did I ever tell you that night that, uh... that I ca... that I came for you when you were at school? You know, when Dad hadn't come back from his hunting trip?"

Sam "Yeah, um... Uh, the Woman in White."

Dean: "The Woman in White. That's right. I must have stood outside your dorm for hours... because I didn't... I didn't know what... what you would say. I thought you'd tell me to... to get lost or get dead. And I don't know what I would've done... if I didn't have you. 'Cause I was so scared. I was scared, 'cause when it all came down to it, it was always you and me. It was always.. until it wasn't. To this day i'm surprised of the family we built. And you gotta let them know, my nephew, everyone, i love you all so much."

Sam: "Then don't leave me. Don't leave us. We can't do this without you. I can't do this without you."

Dean: "Yes, you can."

Sam: "Well, I don't want to. How will i tell them?"

Dean: "Hey. I'm not leaving you. I'm gonna be with you... right here... every day. Every day you're all out there and you're li... and you're living and you're fighting, 'cause you... you always keep fighting. You hear me? I'll be there every step. I love you so much. My baby brother. Oh, man. Well, I did not think this would be the day. But it is. It is, and that's... Man... that's okay. Maybe this is the time i'll be meeting Cas again.. like Jack told me. And all our people.. Man... I need you to... I need you to promise me. I need you to... to... to tell me... that it's okay. I need you to tell me that it's okay."

Sam: "No."

Dean: "Look at me. Look at me. I need... I need... I need you to tell me that it's okay. I need you to tell me... tell me it's okay."

Sam: "Dean... it's okay. You can go now."

Dean: "Goodbye, Sam. Goodbye."

///

Dean: "Well, at least I made it to Heaven."

Bobby: "Yep."

Dean: "What memory is this?"

Bobby: "It ain't, ya idjit."

Dean: "Yeah, it is, 'cause the last I heard, you... you were in Heaven's lock-up."

Bobby: "Was. Now I'm not. That kid of yours, before he went... wherever, made some changes here. Busted my ass out. And then he... Well, he set some things right. Tore down all the walls up here. Heaven ain't just reliving your golden oldies anymore. It's what it always should have been. Everyone happy. Everyone together. Rufus lives about 5 miles that way... with Aretha. Thought she'd have better taste. Jo and Charlie are living together just down the river. And your mom and dad... they got a place over yonder. It ain't just Heaven, Dean. It's the Heaven you deserve. And we've been waiting for you."

Dean: "So, Jack did all that?"

Bobby: "Well... Cas helped. It's a big, new world out there. You'll see."

Dean: "Oh, wow. This tastes like the first drink I ever shared with my dad."

Bobby: "Quality stuff?"

Dean: "No, it's crap. But it was fantastic. Just like this. It's almost perfect."

Bobby: "Sam will be along. All the family will. Time up here, it's... it's different. You got everything you could ever want... or need or... dream. So, I guess the question is... what are you gonna do now, Dean?"

Dean: "I think I'll go for a drive. I have someone to meet and explain some things to before Sam and the others arrive."

Bobby: "Say hi to Cas from me. And you idjits have fun. You earned it."

///

Here imagine Dean driving to the bunker all excited to meet Cas, who has been waiting for him, still believing he would only have Dean's friendship, which is why he didn't meet Dean immediately, but waited for Dean to come to him when he was ready instead after he lived like he wanted him to, and this scene transitioning to the earth's bunker were it shows Sam showing a slightly older Dean Junior the table with their family's carved names. The montage continues showing Dean growing older and Sam manning the hunter network, using sign language with his son, texts between him and Eileen and the rest of their friends even, Eileen's sillouette as well, till he dies too, but of old age like in the episode. Only that scene takes us back to Dean opening the bunker's door, petting Miracle who has joined him and Cas and directing the dog back inside the bunker were Dean does a finger gun with a wink towards what we obviously assume is Cas inside the door and goes in their bridge literally next to their home, where he feels Sam arriving and:

"Hey, Sammy."

Sam: "Dean." 

And we pan out to both the bridge with the bunker's entrance behind, a bar that is Dean's (we understand that from the name in front of it) next to that and a trench coat appearing on the front door of the bunker with Miracle only for Dean to take Sam's shoulders and turn him towards them concluding with Sam waving at Cas and Miracle too.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, Dabb and Singer, that's how your messy writing could have been so as not to piss off as many fans as you did. You had something good in your hands and an amazing opportunity, but you only pandered to the casual viewers, the bibros and the heteros. So, screw you! My version doesn't leave huge gaps for me to fill with my lil queer imagination, even if it leaves it open enough so it still goes over the homophobes heads. Win for the bigots and the stupid marketing and network politics, but a bigger win for the lgbt+ community you like to pretend you care about. I'm out.
> 
> (thanks if you read until the end, spn ao3 fans! sorry but i just had to vent a little here on my end notes. hope at least some of you enjoyed this. see ya)


End file.
